The Ninth Human
by TheSlammingStorm
Summary: Dr. Ellie Fenwai is an archaeologist who's expertise is anthropology, (study of ancient humans) but when an excavation leads to the ancient ruins of a species that is NOT human, what will she do when confronted with ancient sins? Now, Ellie inadvertently finds herself the representative of her people.


**Author's Note:** Taking Microwave's suggestion into account, I decided to stuff the first chapter and the remastered prologue together, it does seem to work better that way! It's been a while since I've worked on this, I'll admit it's changed quite drastically from what it originally was but I promise that it's an interesting read! **End note.**

 _ **"Have you ever heard the name 'Gaster'?"**_

 _"...What sort of name is that?"_

 _ **"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't. Why? Well, let's just say it's hard to remember someone who in theory doesn't exist at all."**_

 _"That doesn't make any sense. In order to remember something it would have to exist on some level, right?"_

 _ **"Indeed. But, as interesting as this line of thought is I think I'm going to stop. I can tell I'm just confusing you."**_

 _"..."_

 _"_ _ **Instead, let me tell you a story.A story of a city of monsters trapped beneath the surface of the earth. A story of how a kingdom found light in their darkest hour. A story of how a lonely skeleton grew into a brilliant scientist."**_

 _ **"A secluded monster, not is known about Dr Gaster's humble origins. His home was a dump, literally. Why he would choose to live in the garbage of Them, I cannot say, but whatever the reason it's where his genius started. Putting pieces of junk together to build progressively less useless inventions."**_

 _ **"Until one day, the garbage dwelling monster approached the king and queen of monsters, King Asgore and Queen Toriel Dreemurr, with a proposal. A proposal to build a machine, a machine like nothing monsterkind had ever seen. A machine to bring light to the people of the underground, it would take years to build and strain the limited resources of the underground, but the King and Queen agreed."**_

 _ **"They put faith in Gaster, whose desire to help the monsters of the underground was something everyone resonated with. They wanted desperately to bring hope back to their people."**_

 _ **"Thus construction on 'The Core' began. Years of backbreaking labour, sleepless nights, dust, sweat and tears proved fruitful."**_

 _ **"Light, something many had not seen, and many feared would not see again. The newly appointed Royal scientist, Dr Gaster, was a hero, in every sense of the word."**_

 _"But this... the skeleton... they were forgotten?."_

 _ **"...Yes, they were forgotten."**_

 _"...Why?"_

 _ **"Well, maybe I'll tell you some some other time, it's already been an hour so you're no longer required to stay".**_

I had a headache.

Not a big one, mind you. Big enough to cause significant discomfort, but not enough to warrant time off work. So, instead of sleeping in my cheap hotel bed, I was here. Filing excavation reports at the Mt Ebott dig site. Sharp green eyes warily stared down through a mess of hair and sweat over a spread of documents to attend to. The strong smell of ink only served to irritate me further.

Every so often I would subtly clench my fist, or bring my hand to my forehead, or pull at my glasses. I was sweating like crazy, dispite the cool irish weather.

'Hmm, maybe I really am sick...'

Eventually I came to the conclusion that if I _was_ sick I was only going to get sicker if I remained here, the reports weren't going to do themselves though. ' _Maybe I can just walk it off, if not I can always just do the reports at home'._

With that thought, I slipped a few key documents into my bag, then briskly exited my tent.

There were only a few faces around, with the main excavation over with. Not particuarly fruitful, but I had to admit there had been some fascinating findings. I waved to my coworkers in passing with minimal small talk, trying not to cringe from the throbbing in my skull.

Eventually I flopped onto a grassy cliffside, legs crossed, gaze vaguely focused on the looming mountain in front of me, then something caught my eye.

A mess of colourful stripes was slowly making it's way up the side of the mountain. _'Errm...'._

A child... yep, a kid was slowly climbing Mt Ebott's steep slope, alone.

Christ, this was not going to ease my headache. I rose to my feet, drawing a deep breath.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" I yelled, my voice coming out in a scratchy mess. Unfortunately the little striped blur paid me no heed, continuing towards the summit. Clutching my forehead in discomfort, I tried again. "Hey! come back kid, it's not safe up there!".

This time the child slowed, head turning and eventually, landing on my cliff. I couldn't read their expression from this distance, regardless they turned back towards the mountain, moving with increased vigor.

'...'

Folding my arms, I carefully considered my options. I could leave to get help, but by that time who knows how far that kid would have gone. Children have a habit of hurting themselves. But if I tried to pursue them, I could get myself hurt, not to mention that stupid legend regarding lost children.

'...'

An hour later I was deeply regretting my choice. On the bright side, my headache had receded. On the other hand, I was stranded halfway up a mountain. _'I'm not thinking straight here'..._

Eventually, I reached a small cavern. Cautiously, I lowered myself into the tight space, promptly slamming my head on a stalagmite, flinging my glasses clean off my face.

"Shit... _Shit!"._

 _'Okay, don't panic. That won't help'._

I carefully bent down, reaching for what I hoped would be my glasses. Frustratingly I was met with empty air, I reached down further...

...And slipped, and spiraled into the dark chasm in front of me that I just simply could not could not have _seen._

This time, I panicked.


End file.
